Regresaré
by Feuer Dunkles
Summary: Cometió un error, y su conciencia lo traiciona. Acepta la ayuda de un amigo, sin saber que ésto, puede acabar con su vida. Y aunque así lo hiciera, no evitará que regrese.
1. Regresaré

****

Título: **_Regresaré_**

  
**Autor**: _Feuer Dunkles  
_  
**Sumary**: _Cometió un error, y su conciencia lo traiciona. Acepta la ayuda de un amigo, sin saber que ésto, puede acabar con su vida. Y aunque así lo hiciera, no evitará que regrese._

****

Declamier: _Éste Animé no me pertence. Simple y sencillo. _

****

Advertencia: **YAOI  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Caminaba por aquellas calles solitarias, la luna no iluminaba aquella noche y las estrellas eran cubiertas por un extenso manto de nubes. No faltó mucho, hasta que el cielo desatara su tristeza en gruesas lágrimas, empapándole el cuerpo por sobre sus ropas, cuales, se pegaban caprichosamente a su cuerpo. El frío se elevó, provocando que un escalofrío lo embargara. No le importó. Continuó, con paso lento y cabizbajo. _

Su mente sumergida en un océano de pensamientos, era la causa de la despreocupación y el descuido de su salud. Separó sus labios y suspiró, también tragó un poco del aire helado, y sintió su garganta quejarse, raspándole cuando hablara, aún sin soltar aquellas frases.

Escuchaba pasos lentos acercarse a lo lejos, elevó la mirada sólo para que sus ojos reflejaran al mundo el sentimiento de culpa que guardaba, y el odio, a esa pareja de enamorados que caminaba abrazados bajo aquel cielo. 

Pasaron junto a él, y no se limitó a contener aquella mirada fulminante. Aunque fue ignorada olímpicamente.   
Ahora se detestaba más aún, ya no podía llamar la atención de las personas, ya no era quien tiempo atrás. 

Decidió que necesitaría ayuda, aunque eso significara caer tan bajo. Pero quizás así podría estár tranquilo, quizás... o tal vez... deseara pudrirse y que las ratas lo devoren luego de hablar con él...

Apresuró un poco el paso, después de dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus huellas. Ahora la tormenta aumentaba, así que echó a correr, pronto se encontró frente al pórtico que era su destino. Era tarde, quizás estaría durmiendo, pero eso no importaba ahora, quería la ayuda que antes le había ofrecido. Tocó el timbre, esperó, y minutos después, lo vio abrir la puerta con un rostro adormilado. Pero solo unos instantes, porque al notar quien llamaba, su rostro se iluminó, e invitó a entrar al recién llegado.

Recibió la toalla y se secó el cabello, luego, aceptó con gusto aquella taza de café que le ofrecía. Tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala y esperó unos momentos. Cuando el otro ya se hallaba sentado frente a él, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. 

El joven sonrió, había entendido perfectamente aquel silencioso mensaje. Se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Pero el abrazo no fue correspondido, y esto lo frustró un poco, pero decidió no decir nada.   
Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, y notó algo en ellos. Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que lo que haría quizás le arruinaría la vida a su amigo, pero era la única forma, o eso creía él...

Lo vio salir de la habitación y dejó que sus ojos demostraran aquel dolor que le sometía el corazón y la conciencia. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, había decidido entrar en aquella ratonera, para poder salir y ya no sufrir por lo que había hecho. Miró el techo. Escuchó como su compañero hablaba por el teléfono, respondiendo a las preguntas de una voz que atravesaba del auricular. Colgó y volvió a entrar a la sala. El otro se puso de pie y bajó la mirada, cual se encontró con los ojos del muchacho, al ser el rostro del chico elevado. 

Se formó una conexión única, nunca antes vivida por ambos, sus labios se unieron débilmente por unos momentos; el llamar del timbre los separó. Lo vio abrir la puerta, eran quien él esperaba, entraron con rostros serios, tomándolo por las muñecas y adornándolas con unas esposas, apresándolas tras su espalda. 

Lo empujaron de forma poco delicada para indicarle que caminara.

Cuando subió al auto, miró por la ventana a su amigo, de pie en el pórtico, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Él también sonrió, pagaría sus actos con la privación de su libertad por unos años... Luego regresaría con él.   
  
Y en lo que su mente se cegaba con éste pensamiento, no escuchó, cuando el juez lo sentenció a la pena capital, y no sintió... cuando las balas lo atravezaron, manchando las paredes del lugar con su sangre...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Feuer: _Ésta es mi primer historia, mi bienvenida a FanFiction.Net. NO es One-Shot, por lo que en el siguiente capítulo se aclarará el quiénes eran los personajes. Lamento el que sea tan corto, espero que el siguiente capítulo salga más largo. Por favor, dejen reviews con sus comentarios. Bis Bald!_


	2. Entonces yo soy

****

Título: **_Regresaré_**

  
**Autor**: _Feuer Dunkles_

  
**Sumary**: _Cometió un error, y su conciencia lo traiciona. Acepta la ayuda de un amigo, sin saber que ésta, puede acabar con su vida. Y aunque así lo hiciera, no evitará que regrese._

****

Declamier: _Éste Animé no me pertenece. Simple y sencillo. _

****

Advertencia: **YAOI   
  
Nota**: **AU** _(Traurig, había olvidado colocarlo anteriormente)_**  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una tela blanca cubriendo el alrededor. Nada, no había nada, ni siquiera gravedad, por lo que su cuerpo... no, ese no era su cuerpo, era su alma, no tenía forma, pero sabía que existía. Su alma flotaba sin ningún destino por delante, de pronto, todo se volvió negro; a lo lejos escuchó el llanto de algún pequeño, y sin saber exactamente el por qué, se propuso a alcanzarlo.   
¿Avanzaba o retrocedía? No sabía en que dirección estaba yendo, y la verdad no le importaba, después de todo ¿Había tiempo o dirección en aquel lugar? _

Continuó; pronto, una luz cegadora nubló su visión por unos instantes, y al aclararse la atmósfera, reconoció aquel lugar, como los llamados hospitales, allí en la Tierra.

Notó a una mujer, sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus párpados, y éstos a la vez, lo eran por una cabellera abundante, de color rojo gastado. Su piel, parecía volverse con un tono verdoso poco a poco, sabía él lo que sucedía; aquella humana estaba muriendo, y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando un sonido caló su audición. Éste, provenía de alguna máquina, cuál se encargó de anunciar que los signos vitales ya no seguían con vida.  
  
Una tristeza no característica lo embargó, sintió un calor tras de sí. Volteó y se encontró con lo que él creía, otra alma. De alguna forma, pareció sonreírle; luego, se iluminó, para impulsarlo al niño que su antiguo cuerpo aún levaba en brazos. No encontró fuerzas para regresar, y cuando se dio cuenta, atravesaba la frente del pequeño, y abría los ojos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Con lo primero que se encontró, fue con el cielo raso de alguna habitación. Trató de recordar algo, no sabía que era lo que quería recordar exactamente, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no tenía recuerdo alguno, como si acabara de nacer. Se levantó, quedó sentado, explorando la habitación. Había una mesa de luz a su lado con un portarretratos; al tomarlo lo miró detenidamente, allí se encontraban dos personas. Un chico, de aparentemente 19 años o más, y uno pequeño, o no tanto, por lo que él creía, tendría unos 14 años.   
  
Se puso de pié y caminó hasta un armario que había a un extremo del dormitorio. Lo abrió, encontrándose con su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró de arriba a abajo, sin perder detalle. Su cabello era rojo, sus ojos azul cielo intenso y su piel traía una tonalidad muy pálida. No dejaba de contemplarse, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta lo obligó a mirar a sus espaldas. _

Reconoció al muchacho como el mayor de la fotografía, quien llevaba un color de piel tan o más pálido que el suyo, cabello y ojos lavanda... Sus miradas se entrelazaron, ambos rostros serios parecían no querer cambiar de mirar. Unos instantes, hasta que el otro joven habló: - ¿Yuriy? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- No respondió ¿Yuriy? ¿Quién era ése tal Yuriy? Su nombre era Rei... ¿Rei?: - ... Yo...- Sus pensamientos se perdieron en algún lugar: - em...- No sabía que responder, ¿Se encontraba bien?: - Si...-  
  
Empezaba a sentirse nervioso, quien estaba frente a él no parecía convencido, pero para su propio alivio, no preguntó nada más: - Debes comer algo, te espero en la cocina- Y desapareció después de cerrar la puerta.  
Suspiró, trató de relajarse, pero no podía. No sabía quién era ni él mismo...

  
Salió de la habitación, caminó a través de un pasillo, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía entrar, mientras que una parte de su mente sabía que eso no era correcto y que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no prestó atención a ésta última advertencia.  
Se abrió paso al lugar, girando la perilla. La luz del corredor iluminó levemente el adentro, los muebles estaban casi exactamente como en su propia recámara, cerró la puerta al entrar.   
Recorrió el lugar, y sobre un buró encontró un cuadernillo. Lo tomó y hojeó las primeras páginas. Era un diario íntimo. Empezó a leer las líneas de comienzo: "Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, sabía a que venía..."  
  
No pudo leer más, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un acompañante no muy complacido. Se acercó con el rostro fruncido por el enojo, le arrebató el diario y señaló hacia el corredor: -¡¡LARGO!!- No dio ninguna explicación, y el más pequeño no la esperó, salió inmediatamente, con el corazón en la garganta.   


Respiró agitado, y bajó corriendo unas escaleras al final del pasillo. Cuando llegó hasta abajo, un sentimiento extraño lo embargó. No sabía de qué se trataba, sacudió sus pensamientos. Si seguía a ese paso, se volvería loco... ¿O ya lo estaba?...   
Suspiró. Un aroma a café llegó a sus sentidos, y guiándose con éste llegó hasta la cocina. En la mesa de la mencionada, encontró, efectivamente, un par de tazas con el líquido negro humeando.   
  
Tomó una entre sus manos, y vio en ella un nombre grabado: "Boris". Observó la otra, y en ésta decía: "Yuriy" Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo... él, era Yuriy... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


****

Feuer_: Mmm... Esperaba que fuera más largo, pero es que quiero que dure un poco más... Con éste episodio ya se aclararon quiénes son los personajes. Danke a _**Dark Lilith Evolution**_, a _**Lia-Kon-Neia**_, _**Mikael Mudou**_ y _**Sweet Mary Angel**_. Auf Wiedersehen! _


End file.
